paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Drony Family/script
This is the adventure that takes place a while after the events of Pups and the Two Unlikely Friends. Intro: Back to Harmonia (The Pups are all walking down the road in the Magical World) Rubble: *sniffles* I'm so happy for them. Chase: Me too. Penelope: Onchao seems happy for them too. Skye: Hey, how about a visit to Harmonia? Penelope: Of course! (The other pups, except Chase agree) Chase: I have a question about that. You don't think the entire land will be in trouble again? Lilac: Yuh got a good point there, and a rather sharp one. During the last few times, the land was in trouble. Skye: Maybe, but I'm sure this time we'll have some piece. And even if the land is in trouble, it will have a happy ending. Marshall: She has a good point. Chase: Okay. (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The Pups are at the portal to the Magical World) (They all jump into the portal and appear in Harmonia) Skye: We're back! Now let's go! (The Pups begin to walk, but they stop and hear voices) Ear This! (They see a bunch of former Rogues nearby) (Creatures: Vulture, Hyena, Rat, Snake Shaa) Penelope: *quiet gasp* *quietly* It's some of the Rogues. Vulture: So are things ready now? Hyena: You betchya! *laughs hysterically* (The Snake uses its tail to cover the Hyena's mouth) Snake: *female voice* Sssssssssssshhh..... Button you muzzle, you dummy! Hyena: *muffled* Sorry, lady. Rat: Now we can get back at them. Who needs an annoying little two-legged brat or a mangy mutt when you can get back at mutant 'Progans'! Vulture: I believe they're Dronies. Rat: Potato, Potato; Tomato, Tomato; Caramel, Caramel; Spork, Foon; What's the difference? (The Snake let's go of the Hyena's mouth) Hyena: What's a "foon"? Vulture: It doesn't matter. Let's just go. We can go wherever we want to go. (They all walk off) Rat: I feel like sunbathing at AL. Vulture: It's LA. Rat: NC, SC; ND, SD; NYC, CYN; What's the different. Snake: Oh, that'ssssss a big duh! (The pups realize what they did) Penelope: Did you hear that? The Dronies are in trouble! Skye: We have to hurry to the castle! (They hurry to the castle) (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) A Royal Rescue Begins (When they arrive at the castle, they only find Stella, Pinky, and Kirby in the Throne Room) (They aren't too happy) Chase: Hey, guys. Kirby: PAW Patrol! Boy are we glad to see you. Penelope: What happened? Where are the Dronies, Minty, and Oracion? Why is Pinky here? Blue Skies never goes anywhere without him! Kirby: Hold on! We have trouble! Skye: A bunch of former Rogues have gotten the Dronies in trouble, and Minty and Oracion went ot to find them like every good, loving parent would do for their kids, right? (Stella, Pinky, and Kirby's mouths drop) Kirby: How'd you know that? Skye: We heard some former-Rogues talking about it, but it was partially a hunch. Kirby: Yeah, it's all true. We know where the Dronies are, but we don't think we'll make it... Lilac: Kirby, yuh know what Ryder always says? Pups: *in unison* No job is too big, no pup is too small! Stella: You mean we can save them? Skye: Of course! (Kirby lets Pinky hop on his back) Kirby: *shudders* You may not be slimy, but you feel slimy... Pinky: Hey! Kirby: I think we'd better get the twins at the cliff first... Chase: Come on! Let's go! (They all run off) (Scene Changer: PAW Symbol) Twin-Helper (At a big cliff, the lookout point into the Beginner Forest) (Down the cliff, the twins are stuck on a ledge on the cliff, but Blue Skies has one of her wings stuck in a crack in the cliff) Minty Grass: Hello! *echoes* Can anyone help us!? *echoes* Blue Skies: I could get us out of here if you help me with my wing! Minty Grass: Then you'll leave me here. To call for help! Blue Skies: I won't! *to herself* Though at the noise he's calling he could get some help... Minty Grass: What was that!? Blue Skies: Uh, I was just thinking about how to get my wing out. Chase's voice: Hello! *echoes* Do you guys need help!? *echoes* (They look up and see the pups, Kirby, Stella, and Pinky) Minty Grass: It's the pups! And Kirby! And Stella! Blue Skies: And Pinky! Minty Grass: Yeah! We need help! Chase: I know who we need for this! (He runs into the bushes) (off-screen) When you least expect him.... (Out from the tree, Chase slowly lowers himself down in his Super Spy gear) (Kirby, Pinky, and Stella notice him) Kirby, Pinky, and Stella: *startled* AAH!! Chase: Expect him. (He jumps on the ground) Super Spy Chase is on the Case! Skye: How are you going to do it? Chase: I was thinking that I can use the zip line so they can climb up. Lilac: But Blue Skies' wing is stuck. Penelope: Besides, the line is slippery. Kirby: More slippery than Pinky? Pinky: Hey! Skye: Wait! I know! Pinky, you and Blue Skies can shapeshift together, right? Pinky: Yeah. Skye: How about Chase uses his zip line, so Pinky can slide down to Blue Skies, so they can shapeshift and get the twins out of there? Pinky: I love it when we shapeshift together! I'm ready to do it! Skye: You ready Chase? Chase: *ruff* Zip line! (His zip line launcher appears) (The zip line shoots down to the ledge) Ready, Pinky? Pinky: You bet! (Pinky slides down the zip line) (He lands on Blue Skies' back) Blue Skies: Pinky! Pinky: Blue Skies! Minty Grass: Great.... Now they have to save Pinky too. Pinky: It's part of the plan. Blue Skies, we have to shapeshift and then we can get us all out of here! Blue Skies: Oh yeah! I love it when we shapeshift together. And I know what will work) (The two close their eyes and begin to transform) (They together become a giant butterfly) (Minty Grass quicky hops on their back as they fly up to the top of the cliff) (Minty Grass hops off and lands in front of the others) (Blue Skies and Pinky change back to normal and they land next to him... on his tail) Minty Grass: Ouch! Blue Skies: Sorry. Still working on my landings... Kirby: Are you two okay? Blue Skies: Just fine. Minty Grass: Yeah. Rocky: Now we have to save 4 more Dronies. Kirby, who do we save next? Kirby: Well... Stella: I saw Sweetheart at the waterfall middle rock. Marshall: Then let's go!... uh.... where's the waterfall? (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) Sweetheart, Sweetheart, Let Down Your Mane (At the big waterfall) (There is a big rock halfway down the waterfall, jammed in the middle) (Sweetheart is on the rock) (She has tears pouring from her eyes, and it's not from the waterfall) Sweetheart: I wanna go home! I want my mommy! (She starts to cry) Minty's voice: Sweetheart! (Sweetheart stops crying and looks down from the rock) (At the bottom of the waterfall, she sees Minty) Sweetheart: Mommy!! Minty: Don't you worry, sweetie! Mommy's going to get you down! (Sweetheart wipes the tears away with her mane) Just let down your mane! (Sweetheart lets her mane down) (Minty lifts her hoof, and her eyes suddenly shine a glowing blue color) (The tip of Sweetheart's mane suddenly glows the same color Minty's eye are now) (Her mane moves over to a strong tree branch) (Sweetheart sees what Minty did and jumps off the rock) (She stops in mid air because of the tree branch) (She swings over the tree and climbs down the tree to Minty, who's eyes are back to normal) (The two hug each other) Sweetheart: Mommy... Minty: Oh, Sweetheart... you're okay.... (The others suddenly arrive) Minty Grass and Blue Skies: Mama! (They run over) Minty: Minty Grass, Blue Skies. I was so worried. Zuma: Wait a second. Minty, did you save, Sweetheart? Minty: You bet! A pony is more than she seems. Kirby: Well, we have 3 Dronies in trouble still. Sweetheart: Uh mommy, where's daddy? Minty: He's out looking for your little brother and big sisters. (Penelope looks downstream and sees a red light) Penelope: Hey, I saw a red light up ahead. I think it's Moonlight Rose. Skye: But I thought her nose only glows under the moonlight. Lilac: Actually, the moonlight comes from the Sun, and the moonlight is not that strong. Maybe her nose glows when there's not much sun light. Any of y'all know what's downstream? Pinky: There is that foggy area over there. Skye: Then let's go! (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) Moonlight with Your Nose So Bright (The group wanders into the fog) Chase: *sniffs* It smells like salt. Kirby: It's called the Salty Fog. It's so salty.... (His eyes start watering) it makes your eyes water. Lilac: It's as thick as tomato soup. Rocky: Don't you mean "pea soup"? Lilac: Eh... Ah don't like peas.... they look too much like grapes. Rocky: Never mind.... (Skye squints her eyes and sees a red light) Skye: I see her! (The light approaches and Moonlight Rose walks over with her nose shining bright) Minty: *Gasp* Rose! Moonlight Rose: Mom! (She jumps into her mom's hooves) (Sweetheart and the twins all hug them too) Zuma: Dudes, can we save the hugs for later? My eyes are so watery, I could scuba dive in them! Moonlight Rose: Good idea. (They all walk out of the fog) (Rose's nose stops glowing and returns to normal) I thought I was never gonna get out of that fog, even with my nose. Where's Dad, Black Rainbow, and Sunny? Minty: We'll find them. Kirby: I think I know where Sunny is. Penelope: Can you feel it in your heart? Kirby: Yes. She's there! (He points in the fog) Zuma: But I don't wanna go back in there! Kirby: Don't worry, Zuma. I'll go alone. My heart will find her. Stella: No, I'm going too. I can help light the way. Kirby: Oh, okay. (Kirby and Stella walk back into the fog) Zuma: When we get back, I'm telling 'Wyder' that I want low-salt in my kibble and Pup-Treats 'fwom' now on. Princess Butterfly (Kirby and Stella's eyes start to water) Stella: Even with my light, I can't find her. Kirby: Sunny! Sunny! (He notices a golden glow) Sunny? (He and Stella hurry over) (They find Sunshine Giggles sheltering a little black creature with her wings) Sunny! (She sees him) Sunshine Giggles: Kirby! (He runs over and hugs her) (Stella flies over) Stella: Don't forget about me! Sunshine Giggles: Stella! (Stella nuzzles her) (The black creature walks out from under her shelter, and it is not Black Rainbow because...) Kirby: *Shocked* An Equestrian Changeling!? Stella: What is an Equestrian Changeling doing in Harmonia?! Sunshine Giggles: Wait. Don't touch her. She's not like the others. Changeling: I'm Butterfly, the former Princess of the Changelings.... Kirby: "Former" Sunshine Giggles: She was banished by her own mother for choosing the path of goodness over the path of evil. She's still young, so I had to take care of her. Kirby: We'll talk to your parents about this later. Right now, we have to get out of here. Stella: Follow me. My powder dust knows the way. (They all walk out to the outside and find the others) Skye: Sunny! (She jumps up to her) Sunshine Giggles: Oh, Skye. I missed you too. (Skye notices Butterfly) Skye: Who's that? Butterfly: I'm Butterfly. I may look scary, but I am very nice. Mommy took care of me while I was lost in there. Minty: Sunny? Sunshine Giggles: You could say that I.... adopted her. But she needs me. Mother, please understand. (Minty looks down at the little changeling and back at her daughter) Minty: We have to talk to your father.... (Sunny gets a little sad) To tell him that he's a grandpa! (Sunny smiles and Butterfly looks so happy) Kirby: We have to find him first... and Black Rainbow. Chase: *Sniffs* Over there! (He points over to a giant gorge) Minty: The Grand Galloping Gorge?! That's the most dangerous place in the land. Minty Grass: We have to save Papa and our little brother! Fast! (They all hurry over towards the Grand Galloping Gorge) Grand Galloping Gorge (Over at the bottom of the gorge, Black Rainbow is walking with the Vulture, Rat, Hyena, and the Snake) Rat: Now you wait here, kid. We have a surprise for you. Black Rainbow: What is it? Vulture: If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Black Rainbow: Please? Snake: No, Ssssssonny. Ssssssstay here. (The four of them walk off) Black Rainbow: *Sighs* (Meanwhile, Oracion begins to appreach the gorge where a large group of wild horses are grazing) (The 4 Ex-Rogues are nearby) Hyena: *laughs* (Vulture closes his jaw) Vulture: Your mouth needs to get a zipper. Rat: You sure this will work? Snake: Everyone knowsssss that horsssssess are ssssscared of sssssssnakesssss. (She slithers over towards the horses and hisses) (The horses all whinny and start to stampede into the towards the gorge) (The rat runs over to Oracion) Rat: Oracion! Your son's in the gorge! Oracion: No! Black Rainbow! (He flies over to the gorge past the horses) (He sees Black Rainbow running from the horses which are galloping very fast) Black Rainbow! (He flies down to Black Rainbow) Black Rainbow: Daddy! (He nudges him) (They hear the horses approaching) We have to run. Oracion: No, horses are very fast. They'll catch up. (The horses start to approach) We have to move out of the way. (The horses are now running past them) (One of the horses' hooves stomps on Black Rainbow, causing him to fall down) Black Rainbow! (He jumps over to Black Rainbow, sheltering him from the stomps from the horses' hooves, though he was taking the harsh blows) Black Rainbow: Daddy! Oracion: Hold on, Black Rainbow! (He continues to take harsh blows) (He then picks Black Rainbow up and carries him to the side) (Suddenly, he is knocked back into the stampede) Black Rainbow: Daddy! Conspiracy Foiled (Meanwhile, outside the gorge, the 4 Ex-Rogues are walking together) (Suddenly, a rope is wrapped around them) (Lilac runs over, it's her lasso) Lilac: Hold it right there, yuh varmints! (The others walk over) Sunshine Giggles: You four are under arrest! Guards, take them away. (A bunch of older Dogs in armor makes the four Ex-Rogues walk with them) (Lilac puts her lasso away since they don't need it now) Skye: You have 'Guard Dogs'? Sunshine Giggles: We consider dogs as heroes. (Skye's cheeks turn red) (Suddenly, they hear the echoes of the horses in the gorge) Minty: The horses! They must be in a stampede. Sunshine Giggles: We have to hurry! (They all run into the gorge) He's Gone (The herd stampede dies down as the horses continue to stampede on) (Black Rainbow jumps down from the side and runs into the dust to find Oracion) Black Rainbow: Daddy! *coughs* Daddy! Daddy? (He sees the group walk over) Minty: Black Rainbow! Black Rainbow: Mommy! (He hugs Minty) Did you find Daddy? Minty Grass: We didn't. But are you okay? Black Rainbow: I'm fine... ow... except that spot where I got stomped by a horse hoof. (Penelope looks at the injury) Penelope: It's not serious. You'll live and it will recover. (Sunny looks to the side and sees Oracion, lying on the ground nearby) Sunshine Giggles: *gasp* Father! (She runs over to him) (The other family members hurry over) (Chase is about to run, but Skye stops him) (He looks at her and she shakes her head slowly) (Oracion is weak and breathing heavily) Minty: Oracion? Black Rainbow: He was stomped on by the horses a bunch of times.... Sunshine Giggles: Father, please, don't.... Oracion: *quietly and weakly* Sunny.... I can't.... stay much longer.... Minty: No, Oracion! I need you! Oracion: Minty.... I always loved you.... more than life itself..... I was a proud father..... as you were a proud mother..... Sunshine Giggles: Father, I'm a mother now... I adopted a child. She needs me. (Butterfly walks over to her) (Oracion smiles) Oracion: Sunny.... you always see the creature inside.... instead of outside.... I know you will be a great queen. Sunshine Giggles: No, father. I need your guidance. Kirby: I do too. Oracion: Kirby.... our family will look up to you now.... Kirby: No... Oracion.... you were.... the father that I lost... Oracion: Take care of them..... my son..... (He rubs Kirby's wing with his own) Take care of..... them.... *sighs one last time* (His eyes close and his wing slowly descends down to the ground) (Oracion is now dead) Kirby: I will....Dad. (Minty lies next to Oracion's body and cries) (Kirby hangs his head and walks over to the pups) Skye: Is he...? Kirby: He's gone. (The Pups all hang their heads in sadness) (Later, the kingdom gathers at Oracion's funeral) (A song plays during this) (Everyone, even the pups, are wearing black outfits) (The Guard Dogs carry Oracion's coffin and place it into a hole that Rubble dug) (Kirby walks in front of the hole) Kirby: Before we say good-bye to King Oracion, I have some things to say. He was a great leader, and had a great family.... But I promise you... my wife and his daughter Queen Sunshine Giggles and I King Kirby will rule from our hearts and Harmonia shall prosper.... because I promised him.... We will be great leaders as he and Minty were. But though we have lost a member of the royal family, I am pleased to show you our newest addition that has been adopted as the step-child of me and Sunny. Citizens of Harmonia, I give you, Princess Butterfly. (Butterfly, wearing a tiara in the shape of a butterfly, walks in front of him) (The citizens bow in front of them) Minty: It is time.... (Rubble nods as he buries the dirt into the hole) Skye: Sunny, will you be.... all right? Sunny: We'll be okay... he'll always be in our hearts. (The hole is buried) Kirby: Farewell, Oracion! All: Farewell, Oracion! Time to Go (The next day, the family and the pups are at the portal to Harmonia) Chase: We're sorry about Oracion... Sunshine Giggles: We understand, but if it weren't for you.... we would all be trapped out there still. Despite our tragic lost, you saved our family. Skye: We have to leave now.... I know he's watching out for you... with Charon. Farewell... (The pups go through the portal) Princess Butterfly: Grandma, are you all right? Minty: No... I'm not all right.... But.... I will be. (The family stares up at the sky as the Sun shines down on them) (A cloud in the shape of a dragon flies above them) {The End} Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Series